And I thought I could live in your arms
by nozoelis
Summary: Una carta, Steven, una triste carta. / HOENNCHAMPIONSHIPPING.


[ _hOLAAAAAAA soy nueva en fanfiction ayyyy si yo es que soy más de wattpad, pero Sandra me ha liao pa que acabase aquí (?) vale eso no es verdad pero si estoy aquí si es gracias a ella; mmm este es el primer fanfic que escribí allá por abril/mayo, no me siento muy orgullosa de él pero bueno sighs al menos la ship es una de mis favs ay ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE_ ]

* * *

« _Para May... he decidido lanzarme a la aventura y entrenar mientras viajo. No creo que vuelva a casa en bastante tiempo. Por eso debo pedirte un favor. Quisiera que cojas la Pokeball que está en la mesa. Dentro hay un Beldum, mi Pokémon favorito. Cuento contigo. Espero que nuestros caminos se crucen algún día._

 _-Steven Stone_.»

Me reí, sí, tengo que admitirlo. Me reí mientras leía la nota, me reí mientras se me humedecían los ojos, me reí cuando caí al suelo, y me reí mientras intentaba procesar que se había ido sin decir adiós, dejando una jodida y vacía carta; me reí mientras me abrazaba las rodillas, y fue en ese momento cuando enterré la cara entre mis manos y lloré. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pudo ser media hora, dos horas o toda la vida; pero cuando conseguí serenarme -o más bien quedarme sin lágrimas-, cogí la Pokeball de la mesa, la guardé y salí de allí tan deprisa como pude. No me había percatado de que era de noche, pero en mi fuero interno lo agradecí, ya que así nadie tendría que ver a la Campeona en un estado tan horrible. Toqué la Flauta Eón y rápidamente Latias me sacó de allí. Mientras volaba -porque estoy segura de que me recorrí todo Hoenn montada en el lomo de Latias-, pensé en Steven, en mí, en nosotros. Nos conocimos gracias a su padre, puesto que me pidió hacerle llegar una carta. Yo tenía 12 años, y era tan tonta e inocente que dije "¿por qué no? darle una carta a una persona no puede hacerme daño", -y hoy, seis años después, me doy cuenta de que sí puede doler, mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Me detuve en Pueblo Azulila, no sé muy bien por qué. Quizás quería volver a cumplir mi papel en esta obra en el mismo escenario, aunque el otro personaje principal no estuviese presente. Entré en la Cueva Granito, y una vez más, recorrí sus pasillos hasta llegar al fondo de la cueva; solo que no tenía 12 años, y que Steven no iba a estar ahí, ni iba a sonreírme cuando me viese llegar, aunque fuese una simple desconocida. No sé en que momento había empezado a llorar, pero me sequé una vez más las lágrimas, y tras asegurarme inútilmente de que él no estaba aquí, decidí volver a salir. El aire y el olor a mar vinieron sin avisar, y me quedé aturdida durante unos segundos. También hacía frío, pero no me importó. Me quité las zapatillas, las dejé un poco apartadas y me metí un poco al mar, lo suficiente para que las olas impactasen en mis pies. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo, pero desde luego no me arrepentí. Cuando decidí que era suficiente, volví a sacar la Flauta Eón, volando con Latias hasta la ruta 118. Cuando descendí de su lomo, no la hice volver a su Pokeball. Miré al horizonte, aunque dado lo entrada que estaba ya la noche, solo se veían las estrellas en el mar. Sonreí.

-Aquí es donde volví a ver a Máximo, cuando tú estabas en apuros. Latios nos llevó hasta ti, sí, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Casi me obligó a ponerme delante al ver mi cara de espanto ante la idea de volar -¿puedes creértelo, Latias? A la que iba a ser Campeona de Hoenn en el futuro la daba pánico volar-, así que me hizo sentarme delante suyo, y se preocupó mucho de manterme sujeta con sus brazos para que no me cayese. Recuerdo también que me dijo "-No tengo derecho a pedírtelo, y no hace falta que lo cumplas, pero me gustaría que no cerrases los ojos. Quiero que veas el cielo, el cielo que veo yo también." Y aunque no supe que quiso decir con esas palabras, -porque estaba claro que había un segundo sentido-, lo hice. Miré el cielo, y quise mirarlo a él, pero me contuve para no caer. además, sabía que era real, que estaba aquí conmigo, porque sentía su cuerpo muy cerca del mío. -Me reí al darme cuenta de que, aunque Latias estaba aquí, estaba hablando sola.- Así que lo miré cuando bajamos, lo miré cuando te observaba a ti. Le miré a los ojos, y supe que ese fue el momento en el que me enamoré de él. No había vuelta atrás.

El próximo destino al que debería ir si quería seguir el viaje original sería la ruta 120, pero esta vez decidí ir andando; incluso si yo no dormía, al menos que lo hiciesen mis Pokémons. Hacía frío, y realmente me planteé volver a volar en Latias para llegar, pero aún así, terminé llegando a pie. Aquí Steven me dió el Detector Devon, sí, y una megapiedra; pero también me dió una razón para no dormir durante días, para que mi corazón fuese a mil y para que me diesen ganas de llorar. No recuerdo ni de lo que estábamos hablando, pero de pronto dijo "Es por eso que me gustas tanto", y luego algo como "Volvamos a encontrarnos algún día". Y yo me quedé aquí, en este mismo puente, en silencio, presionándome el pecho con las manos porque realmente me aterraba la idea que el corazón se me fuese a salir del pecho para irse detrás de Steven. Algo que me gustaría hacer a mí ahora mismo, pero que era una idea tan absurda e imposible que me daban ganas de llorar otra vez. Sin embargo, me mordí el labio. La siguiente ciudad sería Algaria, pero no quería volver allí. Todavía no.

Así que fui a Arrecípolis, una vez más, montada en el lomo de Latias. Fue cuando tuve que enfrentarme a Kyogre, y sinceramente entré tan aterrada que pensé que era mejor dejar que el mundo se hundiese y todos muriésemos -y, a veces, todavía lo pienso; sobretodo cuando me levantó empapada en sudor y lágrimas en mi cama, tras haber soñado una vez más con este enfrentamiento. Volví a salir, victoriosa, pero aterrada. Profundamente aterrada, pero nadie se dió cuenta de ello. Por dios santo, habían mandado a una cría de 13 años a enfrentarse a un Pokémon legendario en su forma primitiva y no solo eso, ¡si no que también tenía que salvar el mundo! Salí llorando, pero todos se conformaron con decirme que lo había hecho muy bien, que era muy valiente. ¡Y un carajo era valiente! ¡Había pensado en habernos dejado morir a todos y no me arrepentía de ello! Steven fue el único en percatarse que algo iba mal, y se acercó a intentar consolarme. Y cuando me abrazó sin saber muy bien que hacer, enterré la cara entre su ropa y lloré, lloré mucho; y él, torpemente, me intentaba consolar dejando pequeños besos en mi cabeza y susurrándome palabras bonitas. Pero yo solo lloraba más. Porque, de haber muerto ahí o de habernos dejado morir a todos, a quien más iba a echar de menos iba a ser a él. Cuando me calmé, y tras pedirle disculpas una y otra vez, me dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue, prometiendo que volveríamos a vernos pronto. Y así fue, poco después, descubrí que él era el Campeón de Hoenn. Tras un duro combate, conseguí arrebatarle el puesto. Me convertí en algo que ni siquiera quería, porque ser la Heroína y la Campeona de Hoenn estaba muy bien, sí, debería sentirme orgullosa, pero me sentía... rota.

Y seguí rota durante años, aunque Steven intentaba arreglarme, corriendo el riesgo de cortarse. Recuerdo cuando cumplí los 17 años; Steven y yo acabamos sentados en la playa de Portual. Había querido pasar mi cumpleaños solo con él, y él no puso ninguna objección. Mis sentimientos se mantenían intactos desde que tenía 12 años -bueno, miento, solo habían aumentado. Le quería hasta tal punto que me dolía respirar cerca suyo. El caso es que me senté en la arena, y él hizo lo mismo; solo que se acercó lo suficiente a mí como para que dejase de pensar con normalidad y me sonrojase (¡gracias al cielo que era de noche!). Aquella noche, me habló de él, de su pasado, de sus padres y de como consiguió llegar a ser Campeón. Y yo también le hablé de mí, de mi vida en Johto y de mi viaje hasta haber llegado a arrebatarle su puesto. Él se rió, y por algún motivo me obligué a mirar al cielo; estaba tan estrellado que si muriese ahora mismo y esto fuese lo último que viese, moriría una y mil veces. No tardé mucho en mirarle a él, y vi que me estaba mirando a mí, como si yo fuese su propio cielo particular. Fui a murmurar algo como "Lo bonito está arriba, no en mi cara", cuando vi como se acercaba hacia mi rostro, y justo antes de rozar sus labios con los míos, carraspeó, se rió tontamente, me dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue, felicitándome una vez más por mi cumpleaños. Volví a tener 12 años. Esa noche no dormí.

Me dí un pequeño golpe en la cara con las manos para regresar al mundo real. Todavía seguía en Arrecípolis, estaba amaneciendo y esa noche no había dormido nada. Tampoco tenía sueño, porque sabía que si me dormía, iba a soñar con Steven; y saber que no estaba aquí y que sería casi imposible encontrarlo me provocaba un nudo en el estómago que me quitaba el sueño. Así que volé una vez más sobre Latias, sin ningún destino fijo, así que acabé en Portual. Apenas había gente, solo los que más madrugaban, así que podía estar sola un poco más; decidí ir a aquella playa, donde casi fui besada por Steven. Poco después de este casi primer beso, me confesé a Steven; fue algo bastante torpe, ahora que lo pienso, y muy vergonzoso, y sinceramente, estaba preparada para que me dijese que no, que era una cría tonta y que, no sé, estuviese con chicos de mi edad, como Wally o Brendan. Pero me besó. Por fin, lo que llevaba esperando desde los 12 años. Me besó, y fue tan bonito que siempre que me besaba se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Siempre que quedábamos -casi siempre en sitios apartados-, me besaba una y mil veces, y nunca podría cansarme de él. Y si en mi 17 cumpleaños casi me besó, en mi 18 cumpleaños me lo dió todo. Sí, hicimos el amor de la forma más tierna y bonita que hubiese podido imaginar. Sin embargo, cuando me levanté, él ya no estaba. Lo fui a buscar a su casa, y es cuando encontré la nota. De un día para otro, Steven era capaz de dejarme. Y entonces volví a llorar, por ser tan tonta, tan ingenua, por estar tan enamorada de él, y por tener 12 años de nuevo.

[...]

Hoy volvía a Hoenn. Tras la ida de Steven, decidí irme yo también, porque nada me ataba a aquella región. He visitado prácticamente el resto de regiones, he conocido a mucha gente nueva, he desafiado a nuevos entrenadores, he encontrado nuevos Pokémons, he empezado de cero; y por mucho que lo intentase, siempre buscaba el rostro de Steven entre la multitud. Hace dos semanas fue mi cumpleaños y lo celebré sola en un Centro Pokémon. Sin embargo, hoy vuelvo a casa. Le dejé una nota a Steven por si decidía regresar, algo que le hiciese sentir como yo lo hice -aunque dudo que ocurriese, ya que si fue capaz de irse sin mirar atrás, una nota no le dirá nada. Pero no perdía nada por intentarlo; y después de todo, hoy descubriría si fue leída o no.

Antes de volver a casa, recorrí todos los lugares donde me encontré con Steven a lo largo de mi aventura, con la esperanza de que estuviese en alguno de ellos -aunque evité Algaria, y especialmente su casa-. La verdad es que quería retrasar todo lo posible mi llegada a casa, así que fui visitando todas las ciudades restantes; y fue en Portual donde le vi. Estaba en la playa, como no, y estaba mirando el horizonte. De espaldas era tan guapo que se me encogió el corazón un poco y tuve que obligarme a respirar con normalidad. Me acerqué poco a poco, temiendo que si estaba lo sufientemente cerca de él, desaparecería de nuevo. Sin embargo, se giró, y se quedó petrificado al verme -casi como yo, para que mentirnos. Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Él corrió, yo también, me abrazó tan fuerte que todas las piezas de mi alma rota volvieron a juntarse, y me besó tantas veces que me daba miedo que me desgastara. La gente nos miraba, atónita, pero no nos importaba. Estábamos juntos otra vez, los dos, y nada podía separarnos.

-Me debes muchas explicaciones -dije mientras me quitaba las lágrimas.

Él rió, incómodo.

-Lo mismo digo, May.

Y me reí también, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de empaparme la cara, la ropa y hasta la suya. Pero no me importaba, porque había vuelto. Y esta vez sí podría vivir entre sus brazos, porque no iba a dejar que se fuese de nuevo.


End file.
